As network technology and specification continue to advance, it becomes a common occurrence that legacy devices and updated devices are mixed within the same network. Because of updates in technology and specifications, legacy devices can be precluded from communicating with or accessing the same functionality as updated devices.
As an example, the Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) enables whole-home delivery of multimedia over coaxial cables to multiple MoCA devices, or nodes. A MoCA network can include various MoCA devices, or nodes, and the various MoCA devices can be associated with different MoCA specifications (e.g., version one, version two, etc.).
The MoCA 2.0 specification includes power-saving features. For example, the MoCA 2.0 specification provides that MoCA 2.0 devices are capable of entering four (4) different power-saving modes that correspond to increasing levels of power reduction: M0, M1, M2 and M3. Generally, the MoCA 2.0 specification assumes that MoCA 1.x nodes (e.g., MoCA version 1 nodes) do not support states M1, M2 or M3.
The different power-saving modes defined in MoCA 2.0 generally have the following characteristics. While in power state M0, a MoCA node's transmitter is active upon receiving input data from a subscriber, the MoCA node's receiver is fully active, and the MoCA node possesses full visibility to other devices connected to an associated MoCA network. While in power state M1, a MoCA node's transmitter does not output data received from a subscriber, but station maintenance remains active, the MoCA node's receiver is fully active, and the MoCA node possesses full visibility to other devices connected to an associated MoCA network. While in power state M2, a MoCA node's transmitter outputs a periodic heartbeat and can request data transmission slots, the MoCA node's receiver wakes to listen to specific messages, and the MoCA node's visibility to other devices connected to an associated MoCA network is limited. While in power state M3, a MoCA node's transmitter only outputs periodic heartbeats, the MoCA node's receiver wakes to listen to specific messages, and the MoCA node has no visibility to other devices connected to an associated MoCA network.
The MoCA standard allows MoCA 2.0 nodes in a network having a mixture of MoCA 1.x nodes and MoCA 2.0 nodes to exist in states M0 and M3. However, because MoCA 2.0 nodes in states M1 or M2 have communication limitations and generally must coordinate with a network controller (NC) to pass traffic, those states are not supported in a network with a mixture of MoCA 1.0 and MoCA 2.0 nodes. In the case of MoCA, for example, the MoCA 2.0 specification precludes MoCA 1.0 nodes from taking advantage of the power saving mode M3.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.